Redención
by Martu Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy está pagando muy caro los errores de su pasado. Por ello, McGonagall le hace una propuesta: Vivir toda su vida de vuelta. {Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger.}
1. ¿Quién necesita enemigos?

**R**edención.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo los uso un ratito nada más.

Éste fic participa en el reto anual **"Long Story 2.0."**, del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."**

* * *

><p>Capítulo Uno.<p>

"_**¿Quién necesita enemigos cuando te tienes a ti mismo?"**_

* * *

><p>Cuando era un crío, amaba pintar. Sencillamente sentía placer en observar el pincel –siempre de cola de mono, por supuesto–, moviéndose insistentemente contra el lienzo. A veces creaba garabatos ordinarios y sin sentido, pero otras, me dejaba llevar. Plasmaba figuras que me inspiraban o me resultaban bonitas, acaso mínimamente interesantes. Por ello, millones de retratos de mi madre, con sus cabellos dorados y los ojos celestes, con el aura pacífica que solía emanar, se multiplicaban por la sala de dibujo.<p>

Recuerdo todavía que era mi musa preferida: su porte aristocrático, la sonrisa enigmática y su rostro de muñeca de porcelana hacían de ella una mujer envidiable, aún a sus ya treinta y cinco años de edad seguía resultándome bellísima. Acaso porque era mi madre, o tal vez porque siempre fui de idealizar demasiado determinadas situaciones, pero para mí no había mujer o ser más hermoso que ella en la tierra. Llámenle Edipo, estupidez o inmadurez, pero yo era así y nadie podía cambiarlo.

Y, ahora, el saber que la delicada mujer que me contaba cuentos a la hora de dormir y solía cantarme con su dulce voz estaba pudriéndose en una celda, rodeada de dementores, por el simple hecho de ser la esposa de un capullo que seguía a muerte las ideas de un mestizo megalómano que claramente estaba mal de la azotea, sencillamente hacía que una furia ciega nublara mis ojos.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_

Una pregunta a la que no puedo encontrarle respuesta alguna resuena en mi cabeza, causándome una molestia que hace que mi estómago se comprima.

Había pensado que ser mortífago era un honor, que lograr erradicar a todos los impuros sería lo mejor para el Mundo Mágico, y que era invencible.

_Cuán equivocado estaba._

Avanzo por los pasillos de Hogwarts cabizbajo. Mi túnica de Slytherin acaricia el suelo a cada paso que doy, y rezo porque McGonagall, que me citó a su despacho para vaya a saber uno qué, me encargue algo que, lisa y llanamente, acabe con mi vida. Creo firmemente que le haría un favor al colegio si así fuera.

_Y me haría un favor a mí mismo._

Al volver para cursar mi Séptimo Año en Hogwarts, ya imaginaba que las cosas serían tensas. Yo estaba afrontando un momento duro, la sociedad mágica al completo me repudiaba, y mi familia estaba en Azkaban. Ni siquiera podía encontrar refugio en la pintura: después de aquella vez que mi tía torturó a Granger en la sala de dibujo, jamás pude volver allí sin sentir un martillazo en el estómago.

Pero tampoco estaba preparado para lo que se avecinaba. Todos me evadían como si tuviese alguna peste extraña, y mis dos mejores amigos no habían vuelto al colegio. Me habían nombrado Premio Anual, un detonante total que logró que el odio que todos sentían hacia mí se multiplicara por setecientos, y creo que me quedo corto.

Cuando llego a la gárgola de entrada de su despacho, tiendo entre mis manos el pedazo de pergamino que me entregó. Una letra pulcra y formal forma la palabra _"Albus Dumbledore"_, la contraseña para ingresar a la sala en la que me esperan.

Pronuncio el nombre del fallecido director e ingreso, impaciente. La escalera de caracol me marea, pero pronto me veo a mí mismo golpeteando una ancha puerta de madera, con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Pase. —La voz de McGonagall suena extraña. La verdad es que, desde que fue nombrada Directora de Hogwarts, se la nota agotada. Más que de costumbre.

La puerta produce un irritante chirrido al abrirse. Saludo a la vieja con un seco asentimiento de cabeza y me quedo parado, con los hombros rectos, observándola fijamente.

—Siéntese, señor Malfoy. —Hago caso y tomo asiento en un sillón bastante confortable. —Bien, usted verá. Estuve hablando con el retrato de Albus. —Señaló al cuadro, en el que el anterior director saluda con una pragmática sonrisa en el rostro. Me produce un poco de ansiedad, al ser sinceros. ¿Acaso me castigarían por mi pasado como Mortífago? —Y él me ha hecho caer en la cuenta de que estás… arrepentido, digamos, por tus… eh… —Carraspeó incómodamente, y yo rodé los ojos— experiencias pasadas. ¿No es así?

La observo fijamente. A pesar de que me siento la peor escoria del universo, mi lado Slytherin sale a flote. _¿Qué intereses tiene? ¿Con qué objetivo me hace ésta pregunta?_

—Tranquilo, Draco. No te mandaremos a Azkaban, si es lo que temes. —La voz del viejo chocho me hace pegar un respingo. Me observa con sus ojos azules llenos de compasión, y la sangre me hierve por dentro. ¡No necesito su jodida lástima! —Y sé que debes sentir aprensión al modo en que te tratamos. Pero confía en mí.

—Por favor les pido. —Intenté arrastrar las palabras con desagrado, como solía hacer antaño. Me decepcionó y frustró a partes iguales notar que sonó como un balido lastimero. —Díganme lo que está pasando, o la idea que tuvieron, o lo que demonios sea. Tengo sueño, es tarde, mañana hay clases y realmente no me apetece ser un maldito muerto en vida. —Obviamente, mi objetivo era ponerlos nerviosos, tensos, y que McGonagall me eche a la mierda de su despacho.

Pero no lo logré.

El jodido viejo comenzó a reír, y mis ojos se inundaron de ira. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo del despacho en dirección a la Torre de Premios Anuales, asentarme en mi cama y jamás en la vida abandonarla. Pero, entonces, McGonagall habló.

—Verá, señor Malfoy. Hemos estado pensando, y Albus me ha confiado el secreto de una magia muy poderosa desconocida para la mayoría de la población. —Me observó fijamente a través de los lentes que llevaba puestos, y prosiguió. —Le da al individuo la oportunidad de volver a vivir toda su vida de nuevo. Es decir: si aceptas nuestra propuesta, retornarás a tus orígenes. Así, podrás cambiar todos los errores que cometiste en el pasado… y, tal vez, hacerte de nuevas compañías que te aseguren un nuevo futuro.

Tragué grueso.

Nunca había oído hablar de ése tipo de magia. Pero, de hecho, podría cambiar bastantes cosas si aceptaba la propuesta: podría ser más valiente, no seguir los pasos de mi padre para unirme a los Mortífagos, proteger más a mi madre, e incluso modificar todo lo que me hizo sentirme un cobarde, un cabrón y un malnacido.

Al mismo tiempo, si aceptaba la propuesta debería experimentar toda la Guerra de vuelta. Las muertes de miles de alumnos, profesores y hechiceros adultos. La pérdida total de mi familia, o de lo que yo creía que era mi familia.

"_Pero puedes cambiarlo."_

La voz de mi inconsciente me hizo reaccionar. Vale, la Guerra ocurriría. Pero muchas muertes podrían revertirse con una buena advertencia, con un buen plan.

_Estaba en mí cambiar los hechos._

No quería sonar como un héroe trágico (la gente como San Potty me sigue produciendo repelús), pero encontraba en la propuesta una excelente oportunidad. Sí, muchos de los alumnos me caían mal, pero sus muertes me resultaban demasiado injustas.

_Tal vez… Tal vez…_

—Acepto. —Mi propia voz me pilló desprevenido. Sonó segura, imponente y desvergonzada. No vacilé ni un segundo, y levanté la vista con decisión hacia McGonagall.

—Bien. —La voz de Dumbledore seguía asustándome cada vez que sonaba. Solía olvidarme que el ex director estaba allí. —Entonces, tómate esto. —La actual directora me dio una poción plateada con motes púrpuras. —Y buena suerte, Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bien, acabo de terminar el primer capítulo media hora antes de ir para el colegio, así que está hecho a las apuradas y bastante mal. <strong>

**La idea surgió de un sueño —sí, por lo general todos los fics que hago surgen de mi extraña imaginación mientras duermo—, y he estado intentando escribirlo durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca me sentía conforme y tenía que hacerlo de vuelta, y de vuelta, y de vuelta…**

**Seguramente piensen que quedan muchos cabos sueltos, pero es mi idea: el por qué de los acontecimientos va a ir mostrándose poco a poco a lo largo de los capítulos.**

**Es la primera historia que escribo en la que hay un poco de surrealismo, ya que por lo general mis fics tratan de la época en Hogwarts o después de él, pero no de viajes en el tiempo y ésas cosas, ya saben.**

**Va a estar narrada desde el punto de Draco, por lo que Dumbledore, McGonagall y otros personajes por lo general van a estar nombrados como "el viejo", o "la vieja", ya que no quise hacerlo demasiado OoC, ya saben. No me trago ésa del Draco súper consejero a la primera. Mi objetivo es que vaya metamorfoseándose a lo largo del tiempo. **

**En cuanto al Dramione: va a aparecer pronto, tranquilas. Éste capítulo es una suerte de Prólogo, digamos, que narra cómo Draco puede volver a la vida para enmendar sus errores. **

**Ah, otra cosa: no sé dividir los párrafos en FanFiction, y eso que llevo más de siete meses registrada. Me frustra sobremanera, pero espero lograrlo con el paso del tiempo.**

**En lo relacionado con el lenguaje: soy una adolescente de trece años que vive en Argentina, así que tengo todo en mi contra. Al tener los años que tengo, me cuesta bastante expresarme de un modo más serio, y al ser argentina, escribir en neutro hace que mis sesos exploten y vuelen por todas partes. ****(Bueno, no tanto.)**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y agradecería muchísimo si pueden dejarme un review, son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Sin más preámbulos, me despido.**

**¡Au revoir!**

—**Martu.**


	2. Los recuerdos no parecen querer dejarme

_**¡Contesto Reviews!**_

**Aguus Everlark:**_** ¡Hola! A**__**gradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerlo y me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado. ¡Espero que disfrutes el capítulo!**_

**Mary Malfoy Mellark:**_**¡Hola, Mary! Bien, respondo a tu pregunta: siempre fui de hablar muy literalmente mi idioma, es decir: uso insultos de acá, el "vos" y el "che", que es típico de la gente de Buenos Aires. Por ello, prefiero mantener un idioma neutro, porque me termino alunando y, a fin de cuentas, va a parecer cualquier cachivache. Además, me gusta aprender a utilizar el idioma neutro y cada vez estoy comprendiendo más. **__**En lo relacionado con las críticas si algo te molesta, ¡no habría ningún problema! Estoy abierta a cualquier comentario constructivo acerca de cómo mejorar mi narrativa, ortografía, gramática u otro aspecto, cualquiera sea, para mejorar mi historia. Finalmente, ¡espero que disfrutes el capítulo!**_

**Lisicarmela:**_**¡Gracias, linda! Yo también lo espero, ahora… ¿podrá Draco o se rendirá en el camino? Mmm… ¡suspenso! Por otra parte, ¡espero que te guste el capítulo!**_

**Natyob****: **_**¡Te agradezco enormemente! A mí también me llaman la atención, aunque personalmente no he leído mucho. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!**_

**Velveth:**_**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Sí, soy una adolescente insoportable de trece años con una sobredosis de hormonas que desea ser escritora, de todo hay en ésta vida. ¡Agradezco tu opinión! Espero llegar lejos en algún momento de mi vida, es mi mayor aspiración. Y estoy intentando día a día ir corrigiendo ésas molestas faltas que me quitan el sueño (tengo una extraña clase de TOC con las faltas ortográficas, no puedo evitarlo y es realmente insoportable) y ampliar mi vocabulario, ojalá que un día pueda concretarlo. En lo relacionado a la historia, ¡me siento muy honrada con tu apreciación! Siempre amé a Draco, ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga, pero creo que nunca hay que olvidar que uno de sus defectos es la cobardía de rebelarse ante su familia, ¿no? Para finalizar, ¡espero que te guste el capítulo!**_

**Fanny Friki-Taka:**_**¡Hola, Fanny! Agradezco infinitamente el hecho de que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarme un Review. En cuanto a Draco: en sí, no es que no me trague el Malfoy consejero y amoroso, es que no soporto cuando lo hacen a la primera. Pienso que él tiene que darse cuenta de algunos aspectos e intentar cambiar otros para llegar a ser el Draco idealizado de muchos fics. No va a ser de repente, va a llevar su tiempo. Y lo de Narcissa se verá dentro de algunos capítulos, la razón por la que ella también fue condenada. Además, el simple hecho de imaginarme a Draco pintando me hace derretirme por dentro. Lo siento, pero soy una adolescente con exceso de hormonas. Eeeeen fin, ¡espero que te guste el capítulo!**_

**Sofi Diggory**** y ****Guest**_(Son la misma persona)_**: **_**Hola, mmzí. MIRÁ, TEJONA DE MI VIDA, SEXY PATITO EXPLOSIVO DE LA VIDA DE LA MARTU: A mí tus amenazas con olor a chivo no me van a asustar, aunque tengan tremendo olor a jamón crudo de La Salada, ahre. Y en parte tiene que ver el hecho de que estés a toda hora diciéndome con tu voz de Prim no-muerta: "¿CUÁNDO ACTUALIZÁS?", "¡ACTUALIZÁ!" y eso, biteh. El jueves interrogatorio, amor mío. Besitos con sabor a me bajé media cosa de Pringles de queso.**_

**Eriza Malfoy:**_**¡Hola! ¿En serio? Bueno, ¡a veces somos muy obvios cuando hablamos! Hay modismos que uno no puede cambiar… Eeen fin, ¡espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tu review!**_

**Malaka:**_**¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Dormir es lo mejor que hay, yo no sé qué sería de mi existencia sin esos típicos días en los que uno se despierta recién a las dos de la tarde y sigue remoloneando en la cama. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!**_

**Lady Le Fleur:**_**¡Hola! ¡Me siento infinitamente agradecida por tu opinión! Bien, el Dramione es uno de mis ships favoritos, ¡espero que comience a gustarte también! Eso es absolutamente cierto: a Paul McCartney, la melodía de Yesterday se le ocurrió durante un sueño. Uno subestima el dormir, pero lo cierto es que es increíble la cantidad de cosas que surgen a través de nuestros sueños. En fin, ¡espero que te guste el capítulo!**_

**Chiaki Suzuki:**_**¡Hola! ¡Agradezco mucho tu review! Y sí, tengo trece años, ¡aunque mi metro ochenta y tres de altura diga lo contrario! Me parece genial que te guste la idea, y espero poder seguir el hilo conductor de la historia hasta el final sin perderla o irme por las ramas, algo que suelo hacer a menudo. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sin más preámbulos, ¡a leer se ha dicho!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los uso durante un ratito. La trama es mía._

_Éste fic participa del reto "Long Story 2.0.", del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

* * *

><p>Capítulo Dos.<p>

"_Los recuerdos no parecen querer dejarme."_

Hay veces en las que dejamos de ser conscientes de todo lo que nos rodea. Cuando sentimos que el interruptor de la realidad se apaga y nuestro alrededor sencillamente comienza a desaparecer de nuestra percepción, escapando de nuestros sentidos y jugando con ellos cual marioneta.

Pero ni siquiera ésa sensación podía acoplarse a lo que estaba experimentando en ése momento. Una sucesión infinita de recuerdos pasaba por mi mente a una velocidad voraz, y no podía hacer nada para detenerlos. A pesar de que trataba de cerrar los ojos para frenar la avalancha de imágenes de mi vida que se avecinaba y se gestaba en mi mente, no lo lograba.

Sentía sonidos. Muchos sonidos que se inmiscuían entre sí y hacían que mi cerebro se sintiera aún más embotado de lo que ya estaba.

El gorjeo de un bebé. Una risa cantarina. Un alboroto de voces y risas sonando en estéreo. El fuerte sonido de la inconfundible voz del Sombrero Seleccionador vociferando _"¡SLYTHERIN!"_. La demente risa de tía Bella. Y un grito desgarrador que me puso los pelos de punta.

_Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Tengo diecisiete años. Estudio en Hogwarts. Soy de la casa de Slytherin. Mi padre es un cabrón y mi madre se está pudriendo en Azkaban gracias a él. Soy despreciable. Fui un Mortífago. Me dieron la oportunidad de vivir mi vida de nuevo._

Repito ésas frases incesantemente en mi cabeza mientras me veo sumido en un torbellino que me produce cierto vértigo. Mi cuerpo es arrastrado hacia un halo de luz dorada, y de repente todos mis pensamientos se detienen. Las imágenes de mi pasado se difuminan lentamente y los sonidos desaparecen.

Y luego, todo es oscuro.

* * *

><p>Fue como despertar de un sueño profundo.<p>

Un silencio sepulcral inundaba cada espacio de la sala en la que estaba, y mi vista continuaba ligeramente emborronada. Me sentía mareado, y un pitido molesto resonaba intermitentemente en mis oídos.

Bajé la mirada, embotado, y encontré que mis pies estaban mucho más pequeños de lo que recordaba. Unas piernas flacuchas e infantiles se cubrían con un pantalón negro, con una tela sumamente cara.

Me levanté con cierto cuidado, tambaleándome y sintiéndome ligeramente azorado: mi estatura era muchísimo más reducida y mi cuerpo era muy delgado. Lo comprendí cuando me observé en el espejo, que se hallaba contra el alféizar de la ventana.

Un niño menudo y rubio me devolvió la mirada. Su cabello estaba engominado, como si una vaca le hubiera pegado una lamida, y su rostro era bastante redondeado, típico de los pequeños a ésa edad. Unas grises ojeras ocupaban la mitad de su pálido semblante.

_Era yo a los once años._

—¿Draco? —Una trémula voz interrumpió mis cavilaciones, acompañada por el claro sonido de un tacón golpeando contra el suelo. Volteé, sorprendido, y me la encontré.

Mi madre, tan bella como siempre, me observaba desde el marco de la puerta con una dulce sonrisa pintada en su rostro de alabastro. Su menudo cuerpo lucía una túnica verde esmeralda que, contrastando con sus rubios bucles, brillaba entre las penumbras.

Sentí que un nudo comenzaba a ocupar mi garganta. Recordé a aquella misma mujer que me observaba con ternura infinita partiendo hacia Azkaban, con el semblante destrozado y lágrimas bajando por sus ojos. Y me prometí a mí mismo que no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera de vuelta. Nunca más.

—¿Sí, madre? —Me sorprendí a mí mismo al notar el tono aflautado de mi voz. Vaya que hablaba como marica cuando era un niño.

—¿Podrías… podrías, por favor, acompañarme? Tengo tareas que hacer, y no quiero hacerlas sola. —Sonreí al observarla, y asentí con la cabeza, con fuerzas renovadas. Iba a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con mi madre.

No iba a dejarla ir. No después de lo que sucedió.

La seguí por el amplio pasillo de Malfoy Manor, caminando entre los retratos de la familia Malfoy al completo. Atravesamos una puerta cubierta por un tapiz de todo el árbol genealógico de mi linaje e ingresamos a una sala polvorienta y añeja, desprovista de decoración alguna.

Fruncí el ceño, pensando. No conocía ésa sala. Jamás había estado allí. Y sin embargo… sin embargo, recuerdo haber visto a mi madre caminar por los pasillos apresuradamente en dirección a la puerta que habíamos atravesado segundos atrás. _¿Qué se traía entre manos?_

—Bien, Draco. Espero que me entiendas. —Su voz tenía un tinte de culpabilidad impregnado en ella. —He decidido… ampliar mis horizontes, digamos. Aceptaré si tienes reticencias, pero quiero que me prometas que jamás le contarás a tu padre lo que haremos en éste momento. ¿Hecho? —Asentí, y ella prosiguió. —Entonces, por favor sígueme.

Se dirigió hacia un baúl, al que le quitó el polvillo con un rápido movimiento de manos. Lo abrió con cautela, y de él tomó unos pantalones informales azules y una camiseta con una estampa que jamás había visto: cuatro sujetos caminaban por Abbey Road, calle que reconocí debido a que lo había visitado con mi madre años atrás. Arriba, en letras grandes, un texto rezaba _"The Beatles." _Sin más preámbulos, y ante mi anonadado escrutinio, me lanzó el conjunto y volvió a hurgar en el cofre.

—Vamos, Draco. Apúrate. —Sin demasiada paciencia, se ocultó tras un caballete roído y oí el trémulo sonido de su túnica impactar contra el piso. Acto seguido, me corrí para esquivar los tacones negros, que había tirado a ciegas hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Unos momentos después, salió. Lucía ropa muggle: una camisa de color verde musgo y unos sencillos pantalones caqui, acompañados por unas botas con un poco de tacón.

—Veo que ya estás listo, hijo. —Me sonrió dulcemente y tiró, con delicadeza, de mí. —Agáchate.

Corriendo el caballete tras el que se había cambiado, se corrió un segundo para buscar su varita, con la que pronunció unas palabras que no entendí. Una pequeña portezuela apareció, y se parapetó en ella para tirar del picaporte. Metiendo la cabeza en ella, me tomó la mano y me llevó hacia un pasadizo oscuro y casi claustrofóbico, con olor a moho.

—Sígueme.

* * *

><p>Desconozco cómo fue que terminamos en una transitada calle repleta de personas yendo aquí y allá como hormigas. Ya caía el sol, y las luces habían comenzado a encenderse. Escaparates repletos de artilugios varios se reproducían a medida que íbamos caminando, serpenteando la presurosa multitud presente en aquel miércoles de agosto por la tarde.<p>

—Bien, bien. Creo que ya estamos llegando, Draco. —Dobló por una callejuela casi desierta, de bellas casas con jardines cuidados y algunas personas conversando entre sí, regando el pasto manualmente o revisando la correspondencia en pequeñas estructuras de metal con una varilla clavada abajo. Era un día templado, agradable, y al parecer muchos habían decidido disfrutarlo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —La observé, intentando percibir sus pensamientos. Era más que obvio que estábamos en el Londres _muggle_, y conocía lo suficiente a mi madre como para saber que no iba a acercarse a la gente no mágica de buenas a primeras. Definitivamente no. —Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Si tú odias a los muggles.

—Hijo, últimamente me he estado dando cuenta de ciertas cosas: la magia es un privilegio, no un derecho que se da de nacimiento. Tenemos que agradecerla, pero no por ello desprestigiar a la gente que nació sin ése don, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? —Negué con la cabeza, extrañado. — A lo que voy, Draco, es a que hice catarsis. Me di cuenta de que las creencias que nos inculcaron y que, al mismo tiempo, fuimos inculcando, eran arcaicas. No sé cómo, no me preguntes por qué. Y entiendo que no me creas, ya que siempre fui una prejuiciosa que no aceptaba lo que es ajeno a mí. Pero, en algún momento, hubo un punto de inflexión. Conocí a Jean y a Rob y juro que, no sé cómo, pero sentí que todas mis creencias dejaban de tener sentido. Sí, son _muggles_. Pero creo que son lo más cercano a mis mejores amigos que tuve jamás.

Para esos momentos, yo ya estaba sin palabras. Contemplaba a mi madre como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, con ojos alucinados. ¿Ella era la mujer elitista y purista que solía poner mohines de desagrado cada vez que una persona no perteneciente a un linaje de sangre pura como los Malfoy o los Black se acercaban a ella? Me resultaba imposible de creer.

—Hemos llegado, Draco. —Mi madre suspiró, cuadró los hombros y formó una sonrisa afable al tiempo que tocaba la puerta.

Me hallaba frente a una construcción acogedora, de apariencia antigua. Una chimenea se erigía en el alto techo, y un largo jardín de tulipanes y margaritas se extendía por toda la parte delantera de la casa.

No era especialmente exhuberante, o majestuosa. Pero era bonita, a su manera: te hacía sentir, de alguna forma, bienvenido. _Te hacía sentir en casa._

—¡Narcissa! —Volví la vista al escuchar una voz romper el silencio. Un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello negro y ojos pardos, sonreía desde el marco de la puerta mientras abrazaba a una mujer de indómitos bucles castaños, ojos mieles y pequeñas pecas en torno a su rostro. Me resultaba familiar… ¿acaso no se parecía a…?

—¡HERMIONE! ¡Baja, que tenemos visita!

No.

_No._

**NO.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todas! (De vuelta, creo que ya las saludé al principio.) Bien, realmente estoy absolutamente disconforme con el capítulo, y lo corregiré lo antes posible, pero quería subir porque ya tenía bastante abandonada la historia. Me fue muy difícil plasmar el viaje en el tiempo de Draco, pero espero haberlo hecho medianamente aceptable. Seguramente pensarán que mi Narcissa es muy OoC, pero luego explicaré cómo se dio la amistad que desarrolló con los señores Granger. Pero, siendo crítica conmigo misma, al conocer ésos fics en los que todo cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cosa que me molesta enormemente, siento que hice lo mismo. Seguramente, cuando pueda y tenga más tiempo e inspiración, lo corrija. Recordemos, igual, que Draco no está volviendo a vivir TODO —ya verán por qué—, así que el cambio de Narcissa se produjo antes del momento en que nuestro adorado rubio volvió a su pasado, no sé si soy clara.<strong>

**Eeeeeeeeeeeen fin, espero que les guste y sé que el capítulo no tiene demasiada trama y todo sucede muy rápido, pero, como ya he dicho otras cinco veces, lo voy a cambiar. Y prometo de verdad de la buena que voy a intentar mejorar en redacción y ortografía.**

**¡Dejen su review, y saludos a todas!**

—**Martu.**


End file.
